DANCING MASK
by KripikApple
Summary: Kyungsoo dan jong in sama-sama memiliki orientasi sex yang menyimpang. Kyungsoo menyukai sesama jenis, yuri. Dan jong in juga, yaoi. Namun mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling tertarik setelah mengikuti kompetisi dance. Kyungsoo mencoba menjauh dari jong in, tapi ada saja moment yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka ? KAISOO GS, YAOI YURI RATED K
Judul : DANCING MASK

RATING : K PLUS

MAIN CAST : DO DAN KAI.. KAISOO

LENGTH : CHAPTERD

AUTHOR : KRIPIK APPLE

DISCLAIMER : EXO ADALAH MILIK TUHAN DAN SM MENT SAYA HANYA PINJAM NAMA HEHE

WARNING : INI ADALAH FF GS ALIAS TRANS GENDER ! MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI DAN YURI. YANG GAK SUKA GO FAR FAR AWAY !

Summary : Kyungsoo dan jong in sama-sama memiliki orientasi sex yang menyimpang. Kyungsoo menyukai sesama jenis, yuri. Dan jong in juga, yaoi. Namun mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling tertarik setelah mengikuti kompetisi dance. Kyungsoo mencoba menjauh dari jong in, tapi ada saja moment yang membuat mereka semakin dekat. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka ? cekidot lah..

* * *

Angin semilir musim semi datang bersama kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Moment indah ini selalu membuat siapa saja menjadi bahagia. Namun sayang, kyungsoo tidak begitu. Kesialannya hari ini membuatnya mengabaikan sakura yang terbang menari-nari bersama angin. Tangannya yang pucat menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi matanya. Bunga sakura yang terperangkap di helaian rambutnya, dia biarkan saja. Langkah kakinya menghentak-hentak. Seolah mengungkapkan betapa kesalnya dia saat ini.

"Sial.., sial.. sial.. kenapa mereka tidak mau menirimaku menjadi pegawai mereka? What's wrong with me?!"

kini kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju rumah atapnya. Dia menarik karet yang mengikat rambutnya. Membiarkan rambut hitamnya tergerai di terpa angin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan dengan asal mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Wae.. wae ? kenapa bisa gagal lagi? apa ajusshi botak itu tidak bisa menilai orang? Jelas-jelas aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan baik. Tapi kenapa malah yeoja menor itu yang di terima bekerja? Mereka membutuhkan cabe-cabean atau karyawan sih?!" Kyungsoo melemparkan stopmap yang berisi surat lamarannya. Mengingat tes wawancara beberapa jam yang lalu membuat hatinya terbakar.

Tubuh kecil kyungsoo terduduk di depan pintu rumah atap-nya. Saat dia benar-benar marah dia akan menangis. Selalu saja seperti itu. Setelah beberapa menit dia menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya. Berdiri tegap dan membangun pertahanannya kembali.

"Masabodoh dengan perusahaan payah itu! aku bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lain! kyungsoo semangat!" Di tengah-tengah ritual kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri, kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan poselnya kemudian memutar sebuah lagu yang selalu membuatnya semangat.

Atlantis princess-Boa

 ** _Jomon bada kkeuten mwoga isseulka_**

 ** _Dareun moun-ga, sesanggwaneun monyegi_**

 ** _Gureumwiro ollagamyon boilkka, chonsawa_**

 _ **Napal buneun aideul..**._

Setelah lagu itu diputar, wajah kyungsoo berubah menjadi cerah seperti buga matahari. Dia kemudian merentangkan tangannya, menghirup udara dengan serakah. Saat menghembusakan nafas panjang dengan teratur, hati kyungsoo sudah lega rasanya. Kepalanya mulai menganguk-ngangguk mengikuti beat lagu Boa. Kakinya juga mulai bergerak-gerak, pertanda dia menikmati lagu itu.

 ** _Wae ire na ije kaborin golkka, mwon-ga iroboringiok_**

 ** _Ijen naye geu jageun somanggwa_**

 ** _Kkumeurilchi ankireul jo haneul soge, soksagille..._**

Dan pada saat reff lagu itu, kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Dengan lincah kyungsoo menari mengikuti irama lagu itu. Gerakannya sangat natural. Menari di teras rumah atap, kyungsoo terlihat sempurna. Langit yang berwarna biru cerah adalah background yang cantik. Tariannya yang penuh semangat menandakan kyungsoo adalah orang yang ambisius. Senyum yang selalu bersinar saat dia menari, menandakan kyungsoo adalah orang yang hangat. Dan tariannya yang tanpa ragu-ragu dan alami menandakan bahwa kyungsoo adalah orang yang apa adanya.

Plok plok plok..

"Wahh kyungie semakin lama tarianmu semakin indah saja, lagu itu sudah ada sejak aku masih sd. Dan kau menarikannya bagus sekali kyungie.. " baekhyun, kekasih kyungsoo bertepuktangan dengan semangat begitu lagu selesai.

Baekhyun adalah seorang yeoja. Ya mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis. Katakan saja mereka gila. Tapi kegilaan mereka membuat mereka bahagia. Mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bersatu, menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saling memiliki, membunuh rasa kesepian yang selama ini mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa surat lamarannya dibuang kyungie?" baekhyun memungut stopmap yang tergeletak dengan nistanya. "Kyungsoo... kau?" baekhyun menghentikan pertanyaannya. Dia tahu persis pasti kyungsoo gagal kali ini. Sedetik kemudian baekhyun menyesal telah sempat bertanya seperti itu. Padahal kyungsoo sangat rapuh.

Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya membentuk hati, senyumnya sungguh kelewat lebar.

"Kau bawa makanan apa kali ini baekkie? Aku harap kau membawa daging sapi.. aku sedang ingin makan daging.." kyungsoo mengelus perutnya yang rata sambil mebayangkan sedapnya daging sapi yang dimakan dengan sayuran segar.

"Hahaha maaf kyungie lain kali saja aku bawakan daging sapi. Hari ini aku banyak sekali pekerjaan, jadi aku hanya sempat mebeli dua cup ramyun dan kimchi"

"Yaishh, mentang-mentang sudah jadi manager kau jadi menelantarkan suamimu.."

"aku tidak menelantarkanmu kyungie.. hanya sedikit sibuk. Lagipula apanya yang suami? Kau ini istriku!"

"Tapi kau suka berbelanja, lebih pantas menjadi istri"

"cih, kau juga suka berbelanja komik kyungie. Lihatlah rak mu di penuhi dengan buku bergambar itu!"

"eiy.. itu beda, itu bukan seperti barang-barang feminim yang kau beli. Kau juga suka mengkoleksi eyeliner kan?"

"yaish... pokoknya kau istriku kyung!"

"kau yang istriku baekkie..."

"Aku lebih tinggi 2 cm darimu kyungie! Jadi aku suamimu dan kau istriku!"

"Yaishhh jangan bawa-bawa tinggi dong!, baiklah kita tidak usah menikah saja!"

Seperti ini lah keseharian mereka. Di sela-sela kemesraan mereka selalu saja timbul perdebatan ' _siapa yang menjadi istri dan suami'_. Padahal menikah saja belum. Namun pertengkaran seperti ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Lima menit kemudian mereka akan tertawa bersama lagi, menyadari betapa konyolnya perdebatan mereka.

"Hahaha sudahlah baekie, aku sudah lapar.. kajja masuk!" kyungsoo merangkul baekhyun dengan mesra. Baekhyun juga menyambut rangkulan kyungsoo. Kemudian menghadiahkan kecupan manis di pipi kyungsoo sebelum mereka memasuki rumah atap.

* * *

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya sedikit sekali cahaya yang bisa masuk melalui celah jendela. Cermin besar yang menempel di tembok menangkap bayangan seorang namja. Namja itu memiliki tubuh 'seorang pria sejati', padahal dia masih di tingkat menengah di sekolah.

Tarian namja berkulit kecoklatan itu bagaikan sihir. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya seolah menari bersamaan, dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Gerakan tari yang dia lakukan seperti memiliki nyawa. Sorot matanya tajam, menatap pantulan tubuhnya di dalam cermin. Seringai tipisnya sesekali keluar bersamaan dengan gerakan yang membangkitkan gairah. Keringatnya mulai meluncur dari dahinya, menuju dagunya yang tirus. Gerakan tangannya yang menyeka keringat membuatnya begitu di penuhi kesan 'sexy'. Ditambah kemeja putih yang dia kenakan kini menjadi basah karena keringat, menampakkan otot perutnya yang terkesan pas dan tidak berlebihan.

"Untuk pemilihan anggota junior kali ini, pilihlah seorang yeoja. Juniormu namja semua kan? Jangan membuat orientasi seksualmu yang menyimpang begitu terlihat jelas" sehun memberikan sebotol air dingin kepada jong in.

Jong in dan Sehun adalah tetangga, teman sekolah, teman sebangku, dan sepasang kekasih. Sekali lagi sepasang kekasih yang sesama jenis.

"Wae? Kau cemburu?" jong in mengelap sisa air yang ada di bibirnya. Sesekali tersenyum jahil kepada Sehun.

"Bulshit! Pilih saja satu yeoja untuk menjadi juniormu. Masalah selesai kim"

"Seorang yeoja tidak pantas menari dengan koreo yang ku buat"

Jong in dan Sehun adalah seorang koreografer di sebuah Klub Dance yang terkenal di kalangan remaja seoul. Klub dance ini terbilang unik, setiap anggotanya di wajibkan memakai topeng. Ini adalah sebuah konsep dance, _'Yang kau lihat saat orang menari adalah gerakannya yang menggebrak panggung, bukan wajahnya yang rupawan'_. Selain itu mereka juga tidak menyebutkan nama asli mereka. Mereka menggunakan nama julukan. Selama mereka berada dalam kegiatan Klub, mereka dilarang berbicara masalah pribadi. Mereka bisa melakukan itu di luar Klub.

"Mengalah saja jong in, aku tidak suka di bantah" Sehun menatap jong in dengan pandangan datar. Pandangan sehun memang selalu seperti itu. Saat dia sedih, senang, marah, atau gelisah ekspresinya selalu datar.

"Aku tahu, setidaknya aku harus di beri hadiah karena sudah menuruti keinginanmu kan?" jong in mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sehun. Dia menunggu reaksi sehun.

"Kau bisa minta sepuasnya" Sehun mundur satu langkah, menyender pada dinding.

"Aku boleh tambah berapapun yang aku mau ?" Bibir jong in yang panas menggelitik leher sehun. Hidungnya mengendus aroma khas oh sehun.

"Hm" hanya itu yang bisa sehun ucapkan. Tangan sehun membuka kemeja jong in yang basah. "Nanti masuk angin" sehun sedikit menahan nafasnya saat dia berhasil membuka kemeja jong in.

"Kau kan nanti yang menghangatkanku?" Tangan kanan jong in memeluk pinggang sehun, menepis jarak diantara mereka. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipis sehun. Kemudian mengecapnya dengan lembut. Sehun meraba dada telanjang jong in, kemudian menggosokkan telapak tangannya di sana. Mencoba membuat jong in lebih hangat. Tapi yang di terima sehun malah ciuman jong in yang semakin menuntut dan dalam.

Setelah 10 menit mereka masih saja berpangutan. Serasa bibir mereka memang diciptakan untuk dipersatukan. Namun sehun melepaskan pangutan itu, karena sehun mendengar sesuatu yang berasal dari jong in.

"Aku bilang kau bisa minta sepuasnya" nafas hangat sehun menerpa wajah jong in yang berkeringat. "jadi berapa nomor telpon restorannya?, aku akan memesankan ayam goreng untukmu. Kau bisa mintaa tambah sepuasnya" Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hahaha, kau memang yang terbaik sehunnie !"

* * *

Hari sudah sore. Matahari telah berpamitan untuk pulang. Baekhyun pulang ke rumah atapnya dengan membawa penat di sekujur tubuh. Pekerjaannya di kantor terlalu menguras tenaganya hari ini. Terpaksa dia tidak bisa membelikan daging sapi yang kyungsoo pesan kemarin. Dia hanya sempat membeli toppokki di pinggir jalan.

"Kyungiee aku pulang chagi!" baekhyun meninggikan suaranya ketika dia sudah berada di dalam rumah atap. Namun yang baekhyun temukan adalah seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang sedang membelakanginya. Di depan yeoja itu banyak sekali makanan cepat saji dan berkaleng-kaleng cola.

Baekhyun mengabil sapu di dekat pintu. Kemudian mengendap-ngendap di belakang yeoja itu. Dan saat yeoja itu menoleh padanya.

"Baekie? Kau ingin membunuhku?!" Refleks baekhyun menjatuhkan sapu yang di genggamnya. Yeoja berambut pirang itu adalah kyungsoo.

"Omona! Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu kyungie! Apa kau baru saja kesetrum ? rambutmu jadi pirang seperti ini!" baekhyun menarik-narik rambut kyungsoo dengan heran, memastikan itu adalah rambut asli dan bukan palsu.

"Jangan berlebihan baekkie, ini trend anak muda" kyungsoo mencomot ayam goreng yang dia beli.

"Tapi sejak kapan kau perduli dengan trend masa kini?, dan apa ini? Dari mana kau bisa membeli makanan sebanyak ini?" baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran mendesak kyungsoo.

"Begini..."

 **Flasback on**

 _Hari ini kyungsoo sudah bangkit, dia memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan lagi. langkah kakinya tertuju pada sebuah perusahan property terbesar di Korea. Kyungsoo bersumpah tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mendapatkan pekerjaan. Selama ini baekhyun sudah banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk keseharian mereka. Sekarang giliran kyungsoo yang harus melakukan itu semua._

 _"Cogiyo... saya mau melamar pekerjaan" kyungsoo mencoba bertanya kepada resepsionist._

 _"Ah mohon maaf nona, lowongannya sudah di tutup sejak satu minggu yang lalu"_

 _"Apakah tidak ada kesempatan lagi? jebbal.. hanya satu orang saja"_

 _"Maaf nona kami tidak bisa menerima lamaran anda"_

 _Di sisi lain Direktur dari perusahan ini baru saja keluar dari lift bersama sekertarisnya. Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan serius._

 _"Tuan Direktur utusan saya gagal lagi memata-matai tuan muda, maafkan saya" sekertaris itu, chen. Dia terlihat menyesal._

 _"Anak itu tidak bisa di awasi dengan mudah. Gosip tentangnya sudah beredar luas. Aku takut akan berdampak dengan saham kita"_

 _"Maafkan saya Direktur Kim"_

 _Saat direktur kim melewati bagian resepsionist, dia melihat kyungsoo dengan wajah yang murung._

 _"Chen-ah bukankah lowongan sudah ditutup seminggu yang lalu?" direktur kim memang terkadang berbicara nonformal kepada chen, karena mereka memang sudah sangat dekat._

 _"Iya direktur, saya rasa nona itu telat mendapatkan informasi"_

 _"Chen-ah, bawa nona itu ke ruanganku" terlintas sebuah ide gila di benak direktur kim._

 _"N-ne?"_

...

 _Dan sekarang akhirya kyungsoo terduduk manis bersama direktur kim dan chen di ruangan direktur. Kyungsoo menunduk menatap kedua kakinya, di benaknya terlintas begitu banyak pertanyaan._

 _"Ekhm.. kenapa suasana menjadi canggung seperti ini ya? Haha" Direktur kim mencoba mencairkan suasana. Beliau memang type orang yang santai, namun jika menyangkut masalah pekerjaan dia akan berubah menjadi sedikit agresif._

 _"Jadi, siapa namamu nona?" Direktur kim mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati kepada kyungsoo._

 _"Nama saya kyungsoo sajangnim.. terima kasih telah mengundang saya ke ruangan anda" kyungsoo berkata dengan penuh sopan santun._

 _"Jadi kyungsoo, maaf sekali lowongan staff produksi di perusahan sudah ditutup. Tapi aku masih ada lowongan untukmu jika kau mau"_

 _Sontak saja chen dan kyungsoo menoleh ke arah direktur kim secara bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama kaget._

 _"B-benarkah sajangnim? T-api pekerjaan apa?"_

 _"Haha jangan tegang begitu, pekerjaan ini tidak berada di perusahaanku. Tapi gajinya setara dengan pegawai di perusahanku. Bahkan jika kau minta lebih aku akan berikan. Asal pekerjaanmu bisa kau atasi dengan baik"_

 _"N-ne?, jadi apa itu sajangnim?"_

 _"Memata-matai anakku. Kim jong in"_

 _Kyungsoo berfikir dengan keras. Tangannya menggenggam satu sama lain. pikirannya terpecah dengan hatinya. Dia tidak tau sebesar apa resiko pekerjaannya kali ini. Namun di sisi lain dia membutuhkan pekerjaan dan uang._

 _"Tenang saja, anakku bukan seorang penjahat. Kau hanya perlu berbaur dengannya dan melaporkan apa saja yang dia lakukan"_

 _Kyungsoo masih saja diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa._

 _"Kau bisa menari? Jika bisa itu akan sangat membantu"_

 _Dan akhirnya kyungsoo mengambil sebuah keputusan yang final._

 _"S-saya akan melakukannya"_

 _"Nah! Begitu.. haha akhirnya selesai juga. Sejak tadi aku mengunggu keputusanmu kyung. Ah aku ada rapat, kau jika ada pertanyaan bertanyalah kepada chen. Dia sekertarisku. Dan dia juga yang akan mengurus semuanya"_

 _direktur kim kemudian berdiri dan menyalami kyungsoo. "Selamat bekerja kyung" direktur kim tersenyum penuh wibawa. Dia kemudian keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum itu dia menyempatkan diri untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang dia lupakan._

 _"Oh ya, bisakah kau mengganti style mu? Ganti dengan style anak muda. Anakku suka sesuatu yang tidak biasa haha"_

 **Flashback off**

...

"Dan begitulah ceritanya.. aku bahkan sudah mengganti warna dan model rambutku, cocok tidak?" kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya kepada baekhyun.

"ishh aku tidak setuju, kau kan tidak tau bagaimana si anak direktur itu! cari pekerjaan lain saja!" baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya.

"ck! Ayolah, aku bahkan sudah dibayar dimuka. Sudah terlambat untuk membatalkannya"

"Tapi, kenapa anak direktur kim harus dimata-matai kalau dia bukan orang jahat?"

"Kata chen beredar rumor jika jong in punya kelainan seksual, dia gay. Makanya direktur kim ingin memata-matai anaknya untuk memastikan rumor itu. Tapi, kata chen si jong in itu ahli sekali menutupi masalah pribadinya"

"lalu?, kau akan memulai memata-matai dia dari mana?"

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam sebuah Klub dance, kata chen jong in menghabiskan banyak waktunya di sana"

"Mwo?, Klub dance apa?"

"Dancing Mask..."

* * *

Sesuai arahan dari chen, kyungsoo akan mendaftarkan dirinya ke Klub dance 'Dancing Mask'. Kyungsoo menggenggam topeng yang dia bawa dengan gugup. Dia berharap bisa lolos seleksi menjadi anggota club. Lebih beruntung lagi jika dia menjadi junior jong in, akan lebih mudah memata-matainya.

Kyungsoo menunggu seleksi penerimaan anggota klub bersama puluhan orang di sebuah studio dance tersembunyi di pinggiran kota seoul. Orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitar kyungsoo terlihat sudah siap dan ahli dalam dance.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai seleksinya. Aku tidak akan menanyai siapa nama kalian, karena kami tidak menggunakan nama asli di sini" seorang namja berperawakan tinggi mengawali seleksi dengan arahan-arahannya.

"Nama julukanku adalah Kris, dan letakkan semua topeng kalian di dalam tempat sampah ini" kris meletakkan sebuah tempat sampah di depan semua calon juniornya.

"Kalian tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan topeng saat kami seleksi. jika kalian lolos seleksi, kami sendiri yang akan memberikan topeng yang cocok dengan karakter kalian"

Dari arah pintu masuklah lima orang yang menggunakan topeng berbeda. Mereka adalah jong in, Sehun, Yixing, Taemin dan Yoona. Mereka adalah koreografer yang akan menyeleksi calon juniornya. Nama julukan jong in adalah Kai, Sehun adalah Oh, Yixing adalah Lay, Taemin adalah Tetem, dan Yoona adalah Rusaputih.

"Baiklah, seleksinya gampang. Ketika kalian mendengar lagu. Menarilah.. dimulai dari, sekarang!"

Lagu pertama adalah lagu dari 4minute-Crazy. Semua yeoja langsung menari dengan menggila dan penuh semangat. Kyungsoo terpaku, entah mengapa badannya serasa kaku. Menari di hadapan orang banyak bukanlah hal yang biasa untuknya.

Sudah sekitar lima lagu yang diputar. Namun kyungsoo masih berdiri dengan kikuk. Jong in memandangi semua yeoja yang menari dengan semangat dengan tatapan bosan, tidak ada yang menarik untuk dijadikan juniornya.

Mata jong in bertemu dengan sosok kyungsoo yang terdiam. Dia menyerngit, merasa kyungsoo memiliki aura yang berbeda.

"Apa dia belum menemukan lagu yang tepat?" jong in bermonolog.

Lagu ke sepuluh, Ariana grande-Baby I. Kyungsoo jadi teringat baekhyun saat mendengar lagu ini. Baekhyun sangat menyukai ariana grande. Kyungsoo mendapatkan dorongan positif dari ingatannya kepada baekhyun. Dengan pasti kakinya menuju ke tengah-tengah orang yang sedang menari-nari.

Tubuh kyungsoo akhirnya bergerak dengan luwes. Kyungsoo menikmati lagu ini dengan mengingat baekhyun. Wajahnya yang semula teganga kini menjadi cerah dan berbinar. Jong in masih saja memperhatikan kyungsoo, dia melihat tarian kyungsoo yang polos dan tidak banyak menggunakan teknik. Jong in merasa kyungsoo sangat natural.

"Cukup! Kini kami para koreografer akan memilih masing-masing lima junior baru yang akan masuk menjadi anggota klub" Kris mengintruksi.

Satu persatu koreografer memilih juniornya. Namun belum ada yang memilih kyungsoo. Dan sekarang sampai giliran jong in untuk memilih. Jong in tanpa ragu memilih empat namja.

Jong in memandang ke arah kyungsoo.

"Dan satu lagi.. kau! Kau yang bermata bulat!" jong menunjuk orang kaget, karena baru kali ini jong in memilih junior yang berjenis kelamin yeoja.

"A-aku?" kyungsoo menatap jong in tidak percaya.

"Iya kau! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah" jong in berujar denga dinginnya.

"A-aku mau! Tentu saja..." kyungsoo menghampiri jong in.

"Nama julukanmu?"

"A-pa?"

"Jadi kau belum memikirkan apa nama julukanmu?" jong in mendengus dengan kesal. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak akan menyangka bisa diterima sebagai junior jong in, bagaimana dia bisa memikirkan nama julukan apa yang pantas untuknya?

"Owl saja.. cocok untukmu" jong in memberikan kyungsoo sebuah topeng berwarna coklat, seperti warna bulu burung hantu.

"N-ne Gamsa hamnida.."

Akhirnya misi pertama kyungsoo untuk bergabung bersama club berhasil. Tapi sesungguhnya kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang akan dia hadapi selanjutnya. Karena jong in selalu penuh kejutan.

TBC

GIMANA GIMANA :V

sebenernya ini adalah ff yang saya buat tahun lalu, karena kerja jadi males ngelanjutinnya... kalau ada banyak yang suka saya janji bakal ngelanjutin sampai akhir deh, jangan lupa reviewnya yah gamsaha...


End file.
